His goddess of beauty and love
by RosalieperfectionHale
Summary: What if the characters of twilght were mythological gods? if Bella was a god and Edward was her Adonis.. Read to find out who is who and what problems they will face with the gods on MT. Olympus
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Hera POV: (aka Esme)

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" a beautiful voice said. It sounded like beautiful bells and chimes, and as delicate as a white lilly.

" Ari! I'm coming!" I said, I hoped she didn't notice the tension in my voice. Oh Gosh, I'm so afraid for her… what I'll do to her... what I'll be the cause of in her life…

I walked past the beautiful white marble pillars. I glided past my beautiful garden filled with white lilies and roses, and idea from my child… well my youngest. All I heard was the tapping of my sandals and the swoosh of my dress. I got closer to the fountain with the cherubs sprouting water.

The closer I got the louder the giggle was. The most beautiful giggle in the universe. Well… nobody expects less from the goddess of beauty, love, and kindness. She was my youngest, my Ari, my Aphrodite.

Then I saw my beautiful baby, my 3 year old child. She was beautiful, beyond beautiful, she was perfect and godly. The first thing I saw were those platinum, striking blond tresses that cascaded beautifully down her waist, just like her father's hair color… Her side bangs were straight but curled at the end her hair was in the most beautiful curly ringlets. That beautiful angelic face was next, she was pale but it made her look even more perfect, if that was even possible, and heavenly. Her eyes those hypnotizing eyes, they had you wrapped around her little finger. Tose beautiful green, blue, and gold eyes swirling together, the eyes of an angel. Captivating, yet gentle and welcoming. Her red full lips small nose, and her little curved body. She would be a heartbreaker when she grew up. Yet she has powers that we do not know, ones that will only appear when she becomes 14… an age that I will never get to see.

Oh! What can I do! I don't want to leave her, she'll forget… Wait! There is one thing Zeus told me, becoming a vampire…

_Flashback_

_ "Hera you have committed a crime that in itself is immoral and wrong!!" " We have allowed you to keep this MAN'S child, the only good he did us was give us a goddess!" " Yet how could you! How could you do that to your children… to me" _

_ " I did no such wrong." I decided to feign ignorance maybe it will spare HIM and my child. _

" _You did no such!... LIES!! HERA!! You dare lie to me!! The god of gods!!" "Hermes himself, YOUR BROTHER, saw you with a –with a MORTAL!!" " YOU HAD AN AFFAIR!!" he said it so angrily and disgustedly that I was scared. "With a man who was not your husband, a man whose name is Carlisle! Can you deny this now!!" I could do no more he had found out. I could feel the tears fall, I knew what the judgment would be and... and I don't believe that I can do that, not to her… not to Aphrodite, not to the child he named… not to Isabella, not to my little angel Bella…_


	2. Chapter 2: Death and Life

WELL GUYS I AM LIKE SO HAPPY THAT YOU LIKED THE STORY AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT LESS CONFUSING. I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS AND THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, JUST SO YOU KNOW I WILL MOSTLY UPDATE DURING WEEKDAYS CAUSE I CAN ONLY WRITE DURING RELIGION CLASS, YE I KNOW THAT'S WEIRD BUT WATEVER LOL SOOOOOO…. ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

Chapter One Death and Life

Hera POV:

"Hey Honey what are you doing" I asked her as I approached closer to her favorite spot. She has always been at the garden even when she was angry or sad she would come here, she absolutely adored these flowers most of all she liked jumping into the fountain and playing with the fish. Uuuhggh, and she knew what that did to me, I thought she was gonna drown that day, she scared the living crap out of me.

Its hard raising a child especially when your "supposed" husband doesn't get over his jealousy and spend time with her. Uuuuggghh I never really liked Zeus he thought I didn't know about the other women that he had sex with. Gosh he is such a hypocrite!! Then he still takes me away from my child. Gosh! I wish I was Hades to send him to hell!!

" Nothin, mommy! Just playing with the fish hahaha they tickle! Hahaha, mommy make them stop, mommy!! HAHAHA!" That beautiful pealing giggle is like music to my ears I will never regret her or what I felt with Carlisle, but it was my mistake I had involved myself with a mortal and nearly got him killed, my child as well. But what is done is done, its in the past.

" Hmmm, i dont know Bellsy, should i.... i really dont want to though you look cute" i began to tease her, i knew she wouldn't take it to heart, though i wasn't lying she looked adorable.... " NO MOMMY!!! PLEASE HAHA! THEIR TEETH ARE EATING ME! HELP" " HAHA, OK LITTLE MUNCHKIN, COME HERE!!" i said as i lifted her up, she was too adorable for her own good. "THANK YOU MOMMY!! Can we go back inside know i wanna see my big brother and sister please!!!!" " Ok, honey lets go"

I sang to her as i climbed up the marble stairs with the trees lining up making it look like a magical forest with trees bowing down to you... Carlisle would have loved this place.... but hes one of THEM know but would i be able to be like him to or must i choose death?

I continued to sing just to keep my mind off this while i can, truth is i gotta explain it all to my children to day, hmm this is gonna be hard.

"APOLLO!!!! FLORA!!!! Where are you guys?" I snapped back into reality quite fast with her screaming. Oh yea that's why we were here for her to see them. " ARI!!!!!!" damn must they always scream in the house? Uggh I thought they would have learned not to by now " Why are ypu guys screaming in the hose hmm?" I raised my eyebrow at them " sorry mom" they both chorused." Well just don't do it again alright" I can never stay mad at my children. " Yes mom" " So Ari what are we gonna do today" "Yea Ari what are we gonna do today we should go to the park and have a picnic with the flowers shouldn't we" "uuumm I don't know" I watched Ari say with a shrug of her shoulders. " What should we do mommy? You wanna come with us" She asked me fully turned around now though. Oh gosh I have to tell them what I chose at the trial…

What I chose to become…

They deserve to know everything…

" Im sorry but we cant do anything right now. We all have to talk" : Apollo, Flora, you know that I was given 2 choices by Zeus for… what I did." I whispered while I stared at Ari playing with Flora's hair. " Children and I hope you forgive me, that I chose…" I began as I stared at those blue-green and gold swirls. The eyes of the one who would be affected the most…

" I choose…"

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Resentment and Loss

Hera POV. " I choose to be along side him" i said quietly, scared of their reactions but i continued because they didnt say anything. "i choose to become a vampire, I want to live with him.. Though i will miss you all but it is better than one day i'll see you all again. i might have children with him, adoptive of course.." I trailed on. Then i dared look up, but it was probably the worst mistake i ever made.

" What the Hell!!! You already have children and you were able to have Ari!!! Do you not care about her or us!!" My eldest screamed at me, Apollo. "you know what we dont need you!!, you should leave right now!! you can't--" my tears were already falling, Flora had stopped him mid-sentence, "M-mother, i think you should leave, give us Ari, i'm sorry mom but you... you have betrayed the royal family. You chose a mortal no, not a mortal.. A A VAMPIRE!!! over us!! you're own magical blood and flesh. You don't deserve to be forgiven. Leave!!" My beautiful Flora said this as the tears rolled down my cheeks faster than i ever thought possible. Because of all the screaming Ari had begun to cry and wail. " Shh, honey its okay" i tried to calm her through my tears, though i knew she knew something was wrong. Abruptly Apollo took her away from me and said " Say goodbye and leave.. We don't want you here. The sooner Ari forgets you the better." He haid said it so calmly, and i screamed i didn't want just a few moments with her but i had to deal. " Goodbye my Love,  
be safe" i told her as i kissed her softly. Apollo had given Ari to Flora and summoned his weapons. My own son was driving me out with his bow and arrow!! "Leave" he said in his commanding voice. I wailed as i heard him, before he released the bow that would certainly kill me, he probably wanted to have me dead rather than a vampire... i walked out the door silently. Once i reached the gates I looked back at the home that was once mine... Now one full of resentment for me and anger. I cried as i walked out those gates to meet Zeus and seal my fate, for i had lost my children, most importantly my little baby.. I wonder if i would ever see her again, I thought as i walked along the darkened path heading to the Golden Gates of Mt. Olympus.... 


	4. Soon, my love

Hera POV: I walked and cried and sobbed. Nothing around me seemed important to me anymore. My-my- my son, had thrown me out of my own home. Well THEIR home now. Oh god! Is

that the only way that my little babay will remember me? Being kicked out by my children. Oh! How will I ever live without my perfect children. Thump! I suddenly looked up, I had crashed

into a guard. The guard caught me but looked semi-disgusted. Uuugghh! I get so angry at times like these, Zeus was allowed to go fuck some-some... WHORES! Yet I, I was only unfaithful

once and gave them a god, not a demi-god! A perfect god that in time would develop wondrous powers. Even I don't know how I conceived a pure god. But i count my blessings that I did

or they would have killed her. I snapped back into reality when I heard the guard say, "My Queen are you alright?"" Yes I am perfectly alright is Zeus here?" I asked in a whisper, it was all

I could manage with a lump in my throat. " Yes he is waiting for you Lady Hera, may hte gods be with you." He replied emotionessly. Oh yes I could feel the loyalty of my subjects! If you did

not notice my extreme sarcasm! " Thankyou, but there are no gods, for none are willing to walk me down Lake Styx or cool my pain, for no god respects their leader anymore. There are no

gods for they are not real, they do not follow the standards that the humans have set up for them. They are the same as those mortals, nothing special." I replied just as monotously if not

more so. I looked up to what was once OUR court, that was now his and where he would judge me. I took steps up the marble and gold stairs. I arrived at the majestic golden doors with

Zeus' bolt engraved in it. I pushed open the door and saw Zeus and all the othre gods whom I once considered my brothers and sisters. Those who had cared for me and laughed with me,

were now going to condemn me! It is time to face my fate. My end and my beginning. "Well Hera, it is time for your punishment." said Zeus with power lining his every word. The last thing I

saw was Zeus raise his hand and a flash of light and I was sent to the black fire. The darkness shrouded me the only thing comforting the pain in my heart. All I mad emyself see was

blinding blonde hair, an ivory face, blue eyes, and a heart-warming smile. Carlisle. Soon my love, soon we will be together once more, forever and eternity.


End file.
